Getting Lucky'
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: A oneshot inspired by a scene between Smithy and the Superintendant. Smithy/Stevie pairing. R&R xoxo


**So...my first update on here in a long time. I suddenly felt like writing after watching a particular scene a few weeks ago between Smithy and the Superindendant. Stevie/Smithy pairing. xoxo**

"When was the last time you 'got lucky' Inspector Smith?" The Superintendant asked his innocuous – albeit suggestive to the right mind – question. Smithy grinned, shaking his head. He was trying so hard to bite back one of many retorts which were springing to mind, none of which were suitable for sharing with the boss and were more akin to the talk of the relief down the pub on a Friday night. Ducking away from the real question of when he'd last had a lucky break at work and a case had palmed out just right purely by winging it he couldn't honestly say, there were normally more concrete factors than 'getting lucky'.

But he could certainly remember the last time he'd 'got lucky' in that sense.

"_Can we call it a day on us two?" He asked, his expression unfathomable...a combination of many feelings, remorse, embarrassment? They were standing on the stairs that led up to CID, she was on the upper step and he was standing one below, still superior in height. _

_Stevie nodded, her lips pressed tightly together trying to force a hint of a smile. "Course." She murmured, her mouth as dry as sand as she looked up at him. Letting all rational thoughts bypass her she leant forwards, into him, into his intoxicating personal space. Her lips brushed his, finding a pressure from his side as they were pressed more tightly together, then there was space between them once more, both opening their eyes quickly to stare at the other._

"_I thought we just said..." Smithy started, his voice faltering as she grinned slightly, finding her funny side once more. _

"_Yeah...I was just saying goodbye to Lawrence...you know, before boring old Dale comes back on duty." Stevie raised an eyebrow, turning and pushing hard on the banister to propel herself back up the stairs to the office when in reality all she wanted was to launch herself at him and stay there with her arms around his neck as long as he'd let her. They'd grown so...close undercover she thought – or hoped – maybe just for the tiniest of moments that it meant something to him. It certainly meant something to her. Pausing at the door with her hand on the handle, she turned to look at him as he plodded down the stairs, his shoulders stooped and his walk heavier than she'd seen before. _

_Swallowing quickly to stop her emotion surfacing Stevie wrenched open the door and pasted a smile on her face, grinning at Jo who look at her enquiringly. "How'd it go?" The older woman asked her, sifting through a large pile of paperwork on her desk._

"_How'd what go?" Stevie feigned innocence._

"_You know." Jo replied simply, her eyes boring into Stevie's back as the blonde turned away from her, pretending to be looking for something in a desk drawer that she didn't even use. Walking over and plonking herself down on Stevie's clean patch of desk – the only clean patch of desk – Jo forced her to meet eye contact. "With Smithy. How is he?" _

"_He's coping...I mean it's not every day you shoot a man dead in our line of work." Stevie breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Jo was asking a question which was in safer territory. _

_Jo bit back a number of appropriate replies. "What about you?"_

"_Me?" Stevie asked, turning to look right at Jo. "I'm...well I'm fine I guess." She faltered, knowing not for the first time that Jo was onto her, and her feelings. "I wish the undercover had lasted a bit longer I s'pose." She admitted eventually._

"_You like him don't you?" Jo grinned, nudging the blonde with her shoulder as Stevie's mouth dropped open slightly. "You wish you could still play his girlfriend only you don't want to 'play' do you? You want to be his girlfriend!" She shook her head incredulously._

"_Jo would you keep your voice down!" Stevie hissed urgently, pulling her towards the deserted incident room in the hope that nobody else had heard their exchange._

"_Smooth Ste." Jo grinned as she sat down on the end of the table while she watched Stevie pace in front of the whiteboard, worrying at a nail as she shot fervent glances at Jo. _

_Stopping she flopped back against the wall. "Yeah alright so what if I do. He clearly doesn't feel the same. He wants 'to draw a line' under us." She air quoted him, pulling a face. "I thought it might have meant something but apparently no. He's just like every other guy." She knocked her head backwards into the wall, stifling her gasp of pain and putting her hand up to the back of her head to rub the sore spot forming. _

"_Is Stevie Moss coming round to my point of view now? I thought such a thing would be unheard of." Jo joked, throwing a balled up bit of paper at her friend. _

"_No I'm not I mean...yeah guys can be pricks...but still hot as hell." She laughed sharply, her mind wandering to the moment a few days previously when he'd sauntered down the stairs having just had a shower, still pulling the t-shirt down over his head. Made her go weak at the knees. "How do I get him to want me?" Stevie moaned, throwing herself forwards on to the desk, her hands clasped pleadingly at Jo._

"_Make yourself irresistible to him." Jo smirked. "Stick your chest out, swing your hips, wear a Wonderbra...whatever turns him on. I don't know handcuff yourself to his desk." She only stopped when Stevie had flicked her on the ear and was standing at the door looking like she was either going to cry with laughter or storm out in a huff. _

_She shook her head instead. "You're unreal. You know that right?" Stevie grinned. "I'll let you know how it goes." She added as she door began to swing closed behind her. This was it, what Stevie Moss wanted Stevie Moss damn well got._

_Several hours later as Stevie picked up her keys from the hook in the kitchen she checked herself out in the full length mirror one last time. Hair was freshly washed, blow dried and straightened. Make up was the same as earlier, intact. She had on a pale blue slouchy vest top and taking no precautions she'd followed Jo's advice with the Wonderbra. Her navy skinny jeans were met by a pair of black square toed heels, increasing her height by several inches. Satisfied for once with her reflection Stevie checked her teeth and then flew out the door, car keys in one hand, wine bottle in the other. _

_Knocking on the door to Smithy's flat having just been let in downstairs by somebody else in his building, Stevie waited nervously as she heard his footsteps dragging along the wooden floor as he came to answer it. "Stevie!" He smiled warmly, reaching out to hug her. His hands caught around her back before he pulled away, embarrassed for having not hidden his feelings better. "What brings you 'ere?"_

_She chuckled, following him along the hallways as he kicked the door closed behind them. "Thought you could do with a decent bottle of wine after surviving on those skanky beers all week." Stevie replied, placing the nice bottle of red wine on the glass coffee table and sinking down into the sofa after him. _

"_Yeah could do actually." Smithy rubbed the stubble on his face. "I'll go get us some glasses, you choose something for the telly." He threw her the sky remote as he sauntered off in the direction of the kitchen where she could hear him clinking about. Flicking around for something to watch she sighed...this was the problem, she knew him well enough to feel comfortable with but not well enough to spend any real length of time alone with him and as for choosing something on TV that he'd like...well she wasn't so sure about that either. Repeats of X Factor and Strictly Come Dancing were clearly out of the question, as were Friends, Will and Grace and E4's movie of the night 'My Best Friend's Wedding' which for the record Stevie loved but knew Smithy wouldn't. _

_Eventually she went to his log of saved programmes and settled on last Thursday's Mock the Week which he still hadn't watched...and for that matter neither had she. "Mock the Week alright?" She shouted through as she heard the cork pop out of the bottle and Smithy's grunt of approval as she poured something into a bowl. "Can I give you a hand?" Stevie added but then saw him coming towards her and made room on the sofa where he slid down beside her. _

_Two hours and much laughter later Stevie tipped the last of the wine into her mouth and smiled serenely – or what was supposed to be serenely – at him. "I think you've had a bit much to drink." Smithy stage whispered, giggling slightly as he hiccupped and looked at the coffee table where both bottles of wine were lying empty. _

"_Says you." Stevie pouted, giggling as they slid further together on the sofa due to his weight totalling hers. She put her hands on his arms to steady herself, holding them there for a moment or two as she looked into his eyes, lost in the darkness of the colour. "You know I didn't want the undercover to end." She said casually as she reached forwards to pick up her wine glass, slipping slightly off the sofa in her intoxicated state. _

_Pulling her back to him Smithy blinked. "I did but I liked some parts of it." He replied honestly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he clearly thought back over some fond memories of it. _

"_Oh yeah...what parts?" Stevie smirked, although she already knew the answer. His lips folded over hers, pushing her backwards into the sofa and shifting his weight so it was on his hands and not pressing down on her. _

"_I think you know what parts DC Moss." He replied, his lips a breath away from hers._

Smithy grinned boyishly at the Superintendant, turning away to look at the AMPR cameras. He knew what the Meadows had meant but it certainly didn't do him any harm to remember that one treasured night with Stevie Moss.


End file.
